dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
:"No matter what I did, I aimed for perfection. Anyway, there was a need to meet his highness Dantalian in person. Conciliating the adventurers and hiring an assassin did not consume a small fee. It was about time to start retrieving my investments. If, due to the crisis, his highness Dantalian’s personality had changed completely…… that would be the best possible scenario. If his character was still the same, then the only person the Demon Lord could rely on was me anyway. It was a gamble that I could not lose. It was just to my liking. Now then, I shall go hunt the ensnared fox." :— Lapis proceeds to meet Dantalian after carrying out her scheme. Lapis Lazuli is a major character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. She was formerly a potential executive of the Keuncuska Firm, despite her low birth status. Lapis is currently a vassal and the official lover of Dantalian, the 71st Demon Lord, who acknowledge and evaluates her highly due to her competence and kinship. She is also the foster mother of Laura De Farnese. Appearance Lapis looks around the age of a girl who had just graduated high school. She has a light complexion, pink hair with two braids, and a red horn that almost looks like a tiny wing attached at the frontal left of her head. Inheriting her father's eye color, she has the eye color of somewhere between lapis and azure. She can be easily describe as someone with good looks that can captivate men. Her body is slim without useless fats. She is fond of wearing formal attires especially the ones that can neatly come along with a formal skirt and stockings. She especially prefer to wear white gloves while at it. However, her typical face has no trace of any emotions as if she long ago burned the thing called emotions within her. Personality Having experienced and getting used to the scornful and discriminating treatment of society due to her being mixed blood especially during her early years, Lapis developed a strong lust for authority after she recognized its importance as a lowly being. As such, she grown up with a manipulative and shrewd nature while being competent in doing so. Naturally, she also came to enjoy scheming and attaining victory whether it be a simple argument or a grand scheme. She is considerably an intelligent individual who has strong intuition due to her past experiences. However, should her mind and intuition reacted separately she would always follow the former. She also spares no effort when it comes to her work in order to gain authority to compensate her low birth status. She is even willing to sacrifice everything and confront anyone even Demon Lords to attain authority. Lapis is an individual who is very indifferent towards morality. Along with it is her disgust towards the common concept of love and the likes. Though she may be cool-headed, she is a cold-hearted individual who is described to be devoid of emotions and is only motivated by her desire for authority. However, it's clear that she can still feel certain emotions albeit very faint in very rare occasion. Being mostly unrestrained by emotions, She always find it easy to act caution. Background :"I am a half-breed of a human and a succubus. My birth is so low that I am considered an outcast. Born an orphan, I roamed the bottom of the streets for 20 years. However, I was able to succeed in life with my ability alone. Now I am currently a white-collar worker for the biggest firm in the demon continent, Keuncuska. Adding to that, I am now here with your highness Dantalian as your exclusive consultant." :— Lapis casually revealing her background to Dantalian. Lapis was born with a succubus mother and human father. At a young age however, she was abandoned by her mother in an orphan before she gain her sense. Being born as a half-human, she was naturally considered to be at the bottom of the spectrum in the demon society due to the hierarchy belief of the demons that humans are worse being than their kind. Likewise, being a half-succubus undoubtedly made her unwelcome to the human society due to their hostility towards the demon kind. As such she was labeled as a lowly outcast. Her past was undoubtedly dark and brutal. Born in a back alley, she had lived her life scavenging sewers and trash. It was considerably normal for her to only sleep four hours a day. At some point in her past, she was so famished that she decided to sell her self in the slave market since slaves were at least fed. There she managed to at least ate a half of a stale bread. However, she was eventually chased out after the slave merchant find out that she was a half-bred. Apparently, outcast didn't have the 'right' to become a product. To compensate her low social standing, she actively seek out for opportunities to gain authority by confidently relying on her competence to get by the day. Having developed a peculiar nature and a polished competence, she is naturally good at judging people accurately due to her competence in picking up social cues. Even so, this was not her limit as she possess sharp intelligence and reliable intuition. All of her skills and abilities were developed by her talent with the help of her harsh past experiences despite her never receiving any form of official education. Somehow after working hard, she managed to join Keuncuska Firm despite her low birth status by proving her competence in mercantile. With an intense desire for authority, she taught of making various achievements by becoming Dantalian’s exclusive consultant. At most, she, as a member of the Keuncuska Firm, was aiming to slyly put a collar on his neck under the pretext of being indebt which will undoubtedly give her a promotion; and at the very least, she was aiming to make use of him. However, she was abruptly rejected by him after realizing her low birth status. The feeling was of course mutual as she was discontented with his poor personality and competence hence the reason for her dissatisfaction on working with the current Dantalian. Having recognize that, she decided to create a scheme that would put him into crisis. This naturally gave her a good opportunity to make him take a loan for money. As a result, the crisis would indirectly force him to rely on her. Even so, she also taught of the promising possibility that his personality will somehow change due to the life-and-death that he experienced. She described the scheme as a gamble where she can never lose. This scheme naturally proves her competent as a shrewd individual. Characteristics Leadership: E rank Might: D rank Intelligence: A- rank Politics: B rank Charm: E rank Technique: F rank Abilities Accountant: A rank Merchant: B+ rank Magic: F rank Skills Judas Kiss: B+ rank Attributes Stamina: E rank Attack: D rank Defense: F rank Chronology Volume 1 At first, she easily noticed the sudden new change of Dantalian's personality and nature but her new impression towards him wasn't good due to his laziness. However, she was naturally surprise due to the unbelievable degree of change that Dantalian's personality underwent. The seemingly unfamiliar Dantalian ended up loaning for more money under his 'claimed' pretext that he had gone madly obsessed for money and her. While completely oblivious of the truth behind Dantalian's prediction regarding the plague, Lapis only dismissed his ridiculous deceitful pretexts as excuses that Dantalian casually fabricated in order to get another loan from the firm for money. Seeing the benefit she can get out of it, Lapis decided to comply with his request to loan more money after she was exposed of her true intention to bind Dantalian as Keuncuska Firm's property. At this point, she decided to painstakingly reevaluate Dantalian who she underestimated while swallowing the ominous feeling she got from his request. Though she also soon discovered in shock his competence as a shrewd person, it was all too late for her after falling into his scheme. As a result of Dantalian's scheme, Lapis was in danger of false charges from the Keuncuska Firm after he successfully lured her to the locations where the plague originated at the right time, all which indicates that she was the perpetrator of the plague. As such, she attempted to create an evidence of her innocence by recording Dantalian's confession with a Memory Play, however she was caught red-handed in the process. With the artifact destroyed by him and the her last chance crushed with it, she had no alternative left but to become both a subordinate and a nominally lover of Dantalian to save her skin. By doing so, she decided to left the Keuncuska Firm to escape false charges. It wasn't long until after the Walpurgis Night that she started to evaluate Dantalian very highly. Realizing that she can still pursue authority with the use of her nominal position as a mistress of the competent Dantalian, she begun to put more 'effort' in acting as a mistress hence the reason why she voluntary made intimate attempts towards him. However, she soon came to regret doing these attempts due to his assertive perverted nature. Volume 2 When Dantalian decided to find Laura De Farnese to make her his acting general, Lapis was naturally doubtful of his decision since she knows nothing of Laura's potential unlike Dantalian. She taught that it was absurd because it simply gave her another new tiresome job to raise a child. So in the end, she quickly decided to leave Dantalian with full responsibility to nurture Laura. After Dantalian improperly handled some certain situations concerning her, she naturally became disappointed towards him. One situation of this was when he revealed his intent to kill her selfish mother for her stead even though she already planned to do it herself. She hate the idea that Dantalian was stepping beyond the line by stealing her prey. This was also the similar case with the maid who insulted her. She was even more disappointed because Dantalian at that moment was completely oblivious to it while misinterpreting that she wants him to be merciful. As such, when he tried to spare mercy despite the consequence and disadvantage in doing so in a certain situation, she was yet again naturally disappointed as her relationship towards him plummet down because of his impractical decision. However, her disappointment was later on resolve after Dantalian gave a front and confess to her his 'love'. It took him time to noticed that it was this 'love' that resulted his errors in improperly handling those recent bad situations. Lapis naturally got his message. He referred the love that birthed inside him as the 'love for humanity' or simply put, 'love for his own kind'. It was not a love where both loved each other, but a love where both all loved a single thing together. In this case, the two of them love authority. If it was the former mentioned love where both loved each other, that would mean that both of them will occasionally need to submit themselves to each other. Dantalian hates the idea that this in return would drag them down as both becomes the weakness of another. Lapis accepted Dantalian's idea of 'love' hence she also came to adopt it while discovering that her feeling is mutual. The two of them came in terms as they saw the need to avoid becoming the weakness of each other by not relying towards the common love, but to rely onto the 'love' that Dantalian identified ultimately becoming 'slaves of authority' instead of 'slaves of love'. At this point, the relationship of the two begun to flourish albeit in a peculiar complex direction. Volume 3 Having concern with Dantalian success for authority and ultimately her success as well, Lapis decided to nurture Laura with Dantalian with hopes that she can educate her especially about social etiquette. Her methods were harsh and blunt however the effectiveness is undoubtedly good. At the moment of war, Lapis is also the one assign in financial and resources matters. She often times position herself in the rear to supply Dantalian's army with provision. At the end, she manage to successfully do all of her job efficiently. She even managed to educate Laura in the degree that allows Laura to publicly speak efficiently while becoming more verse in conversing whether it'll be formal or not. Volume 4 As the war progress, Lapis naturally continue all of her duties. Like so, she continues to efficiently handle financial and provision matters for the army. She also continues to educate Laura behind the scene. All of these were being taken care by her even without the presence of Dantalian thus signifying her independence to function. When she was taken by Barbatos, the 8th Demon Lord, to turn her into a hostage while interrogating Dantalian, she was worried that Dantalian might act on impulse. She was, after all, violently harassed while stripped naked by Barbatos. However, after Dantalian smoothly handle the situation, she was naturally glad that her worries was for nothing as she praise him. There they remind themselves that the each of them will continue to pursue absolute authority even if it will cost the partner of each of them. Volume 5 Likewise, as the war continue, she dutifully and responsibly do all of her jobs without flaw. She even attended Ivar Lodbrok's visit, entertaining him while waiting for Danatalian. During this time, she made her current mutual relationship with Dantalian clear towards Ivar as well as her goal that is to prevent Dantalian from his fall since she believes that this can ultimately allow her to get absolute authority as his mistress. Trivia * She was named Lapis Lazuli by her succubus mother after the colored eyes of her human father, whom she shares the same blue eyes. * The demon world considerably has a strict hierarchical society. As such, outcast has no rights to come in contact with other people. By chance, if one were to even touch a person of a higher status then it would only be appropriate to cut off a finger of the outcast; if one were to enter a temple then the outcast's toes would likewise be severed; and if one were to even recite a scripture from one of the Gods then the outcast's tongue would likewise be sliced. * In the demon society, it's illegal to marry an outcast. That's why when Dantalian publicly announce his love towards Lapis, he was scorned by others. * Lapis is capable of disguising herself as a human using magic. * Lapis wears white gloves with the similar profound reason why the witches always wears their cone hat. * Dantalian gave Lapis a nickname of Lala. * There aren't a lot of people who are able to stare at her straight in the face. As the person directly involved, she didn’t understand well why it is so. * Lapis had never held someone’s hand before until Dantalian gave her a firm handshake. Quotes * (In response to Dantalian's sarcastic remark towards Lapis honesty): "Unfortunately, the only product that your highness can purchase from this one is honesty." * (To Dantalian): "I, Lapis Lazuli, born from a Humbaba succubus and raised in the back alleys of towns and cities, a person to have worked as a third-degree merchant for the Keuncuska Firm for 10 years, shall forget her past and live solely for the purpose of being Demon Lord Dantalian’s subordinate. This heart. This head. This soul shall forever be in the possession of your highness." * (To Dantalian):'' "A man who is too perfect is aggravating, is he not? This one was concerned that your highness would become bothersome, so this one was being slightly considerate. Since removing 5 points is, in truth, the same as adding 5 points, this is this one’s method of displaying her loyalty to your highness."'' * (To Dantalian): "Your highness is correct. However, to be cautious in front of game that appears excessively appetizing, is also a proper merchant’s attitude. If this one had woken up one morning and was told that a fox was sprawled out at the front door, then that would be hard to believe." * (To Dantalian): "It is fine to call this one a Devil. With Devil like ways, this one shall make your highness get up. Even if your highness was to punish this one, this one shall remain loyal till the very end." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Succubus Category:Mixed Blood Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance Category:Keuncuska Firm Category:Merchant Category:Human Category:Outcast Category:Untouchability